This invention relates to a relaxation device and method, and more particularly, to a self-contained portable relaxation device that flashes lights of a predetermined wavelength and a predetermined flashing frequency into the eyes of a subject for a preselected time duration.
Prior art relaxation devices are known which affect the mood of a subject by directing either flashing or colored non-flashing light at the eyes of the subject. The duration that the light is being emitted from the device, as well as the speed at which the light flashes, is set by the subject. The subject places the relaxation device on his head to cover his eyes, the subject closes his eyes, and then light being emitted from the device is directed at the subject's eyes. After a period of time, the subject becomes relaxed and enters into a mood state. These mood states are known as alpha, beta, delta and theta, and correspond to different levels of consciousness and awareness. Examples of these devices, as well as an explanation of the mood state, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,937, 3,722,501, 4,388,928, 4,315,502 and 4,858,609.
A drawback to these prior art devices is that they require connection to an adjacent panel to control the time of the sitting, the flash rate or the color of the light. Such control panels are bulky, expensive, and limit the freedom of movement of the subject during use.
Another drawback to the prior art devices is that they emit white light through a colored filter to provide the subject with different colors. Filters tend to dim the brightness of the light. Thus, a device using filters requires a high intensity white light source. High intensity light sources consume power and therefore are not practical for portable relaxation devices.